My Life: The Military
by kattzz
Summary: Con un gran intelecto ella persigue su sueño, ser como sus padres. Su padre un militar condecorado y su madre una reconocida medica. Ella todo lo que se propone lo logra, pero nunca se ha relacionado con personas de su mis ma edad, y que decir del amor, nunca lo ha conocido realmente, hasta que llega él y pone todo por lo que ha luchado en juego, solo por él...
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a otra de mis historias, espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios… ;)**

Isabella, siempre ha sido la niña genio, se graduó de segundaria antes de los catorce años e inicio su vida universitaria, pero no lo hizo de la manera convencional, se inscribió en la universidad militar, para poder seguir los paso de sus padres, su madre una excelente doctora y su padre el capitán general más reconocido, todos habían quedado sorprendidos con el intelecto de dicha niña y más con su madures emocional, nuevamente se graduó antes de tiempo con el mejor promedio que nadie había sacado y así lo hizo con su especialización, todo en tiempo record…

En cuanto a la vida militar, cumplió con creces con todas y cada una de las pruebas que le establecieron, hizo un sinfín de cursos ascendiendo rápidamente en las filas militares, convirtiéndose en Mayor general, la única mujer de su rango y además sumamente joven, a sus veinte años había logrado lo que muchos obtienen después de los treinta, para que decir que no, sus padres estaban más que orgullosos de todos y cada uno de los logros de su única hija y más que sin importar su rango, no se quedaba quieta ni se negaba a ninguna misión.

Isabella no tenia ninguna relación con jóvenes de su edad, estaba como siempre cien por ciento concentrada en su trabajo, hacia misiones peligrosas que nadie más podía, por su juventud era capaz de infiltrase fácilmente sin ser detectada, su identidad era prácticamente desconocida para el mundo entero, solo muy pocos sabían la realidad e importancia de su trabajo, mientras que no estaba en ninguna misión de suma importancia se desempeña como profesora de fisiología en la universidad militar o trabajando como ortopedista en el hospital de su base.

Para el año en que cumpliría sus veintiuno le pidieron que se tomara un descanso de las misiones peligrosas, aunque ella no quisiera se quedó sin ninguna otra alternativa que acatar órdenes, acepto sin más, pensando que solo concentraría en cumplir con sus otras dos pasiones…

En el ultimo fin de semana antes de iniciar con los nuevos reclutas y dos más para que iniciaran las clases en la universidad, Alice, la hija de Edward Cullen, uno de los subordinados de su padre, la invito para ir a la apertura de un nuevo club que relativamente queda cerca del conjunto residencial de los oficiales de más alto rango y de muy _fácil_ acceso a los dormitorios de los nuevos reclutas y estudiantes, claro que siendo Alice su única amiga de su edad acepto gustosa, para acompañarla y para distraerse un poco pues no le gustaba estar de sin sus misiones de alto nivel…

Alice le compro un hermoso vestido y la convenció de usarlo, un vestido de color rojo, extraple que se ajusta perfectamente a sus voluminosos pechos y a su estrecha cintura, que al llegar a sus caderas se abre majestuosamente como si fuera una campana hasta llegar por encima de la rodilla, _de algo te ha cérvido tanto ejercicio que has hecho_, le había dicho Alice, Isabella sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo, como siempre que le hacen algún cumplido de su belleza o de su excelente trabajo…

...:::oOo:::...

Al llegar al club Isabella se dio cuenta que había muchas personas de la universidad, desde los que iniciaban hasta los que estaban en ultimo año de carrera, al igual que algunos de sus subalternos que al mirarla no pudieron apartar su mirada de ella por lo hermosa que se encontraba ese día, ya que ella jamás se había vestido de esa manera tan elegante y algo reveladora para como ella se viste normalmente, pues ellos siempre la habían visto con el uniforme militar sin maquillaje y ahora con un vestido rojo extremadamente sexi y le queda de maravilla, y para terminar con ligeros toques de maquillaje que resaltan todavía más su belleza natural y sus labios gruesos y carnosos pintados de un color rojo cereza.

En la parte VIP del club se encontraban un grupo de nuevos estudiantes, todos ellos orgullosos que iniciaban su más grande sueño, varios de ellos no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo…

Entre estos jóvenes tenemos a los hermanos Whitlock, si son mellizos, Peter y Jasper Whitlock, ambos amantes de la vida militar desde muy pequeños, así ambos decidieron inscribirse en las fuerzas militares, claro que para estudiar diferentes carreras Jasper estudiaría medicina y Peter Ingeniería mecánica, ambos de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, a la vez tan similares y diferentes… Con ellos también se encuentra Michael Newton estudiante de medicina al igual que Jacob Black, Ben Stanley y Tyler Crowley, estos dos últimos estudiantes de Derecho.

Todos ellos quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a las dos chicas más hermosas que habían visto una de ella llevaba un traje rojo hasta arriba de la rodilla y la otra un traje igual solo que negro y un poco más corto, ambas con tacones de _muerte_ del mismo color del vestido, todos se dan cuenta que la gran mayoría de los hombres miran a la morena de pelo castaño y traje rojo con la boca prácticamente abierta que llegaba hasta el suelo; aunque las dos son una completas hermosuras…

Las chicas miraron a todos a los que alcanzaron a ver en la sala VIP, fueron y se sentaron en la mesa una de las más cercana a las escaleras privadas que dan a la salida para mayor seguridad por petición de Isabella, ambas para empezar estaban tomando Silver Fizz ambos adornados con cerezas, al pasar la noche ambas bailaron con varios de sus conocidos de las bases y oficiales de alto rango bajo el mando de Isabella o su padre, al igual que tomaron de diferentes bebidas después de eso…

En la mesa de los chicos, ellos estaban más que extasiados con la belleza de esa dos chicas, no solo por estar pidiendo varias de las bebidas más caras, sino por el gran sin numero de personas que llegaban las saludaban y se marchaba, varios de ellos tuvieron la ligera idea que serían simples putas, cuan equivocados están…

Entre Michael y Tyler deciden probar la suerte y ver quien va ha hablar con ellas, como todos quieren ir lo echan a la suerte, Michael salió _elegido_, él y Jacob las invitarían a bailar, Jacob le pidió a Michael que invitara a la del vestido rojo, que él quiere conocer a la del vestido negro…

Jacob tomo a Alice y la saco a bailar, ambos compaginaron a la vez, Jacob se entero que ambas trabajaban en las bases, desde hace varios años en áreas diferentes pero se habían conocido por sus padres, siguieron hablando y bailando por un buen rato, tan concentrados estaban que no se habían dado cuenta que Isabella había golpeado a Michael….

Michael, invito a Isabella a bailar, ella acepto sin ningún reparo, _es mejor conocerlo desde ahora si va a ser uno de mis subalterno_, pensó Isabella, Michael no se cansaba de hablar de los logros que había obtenido – es decir por haber entrado a la base militar para estudiar medicina y del dinero que tiene – de un momento a otro la apretó más a su cuerpo, coloco una mano en su trasero y le pregunto_: cuanto me cobras por la noche_, ante esto Isabella se retiro rápidamente de él sin decir una palabra pero él la tomo por el brazo y la jalo fuertemente, pero al girarla él se encontró con un golpe en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo tumbo, varios de los subalternos de ella se acercaban por la parte de atrás de él, pero ella los despidió, dándole la orden silenciosa de marcharse con solo una mirada, aunque no se fueron muy lejos, entre tanto ella se acercó un poco más a él y le susurro en su oído:_ te vas a arrepentir de tratarme como una golfa, y bienvenido a mi batallón niño_. Michael quedo más que desconcertado, ya que ella debe no debe tener más que la edad de él y si acaso estaría en su mismo nivel, si entro, pensó descaradamente él.

Por otro lado Jasper vio todo lo que hizo Michael, quedando más que sorprendido que una joven con su contextura pudiera ser capaz de tirar a Michael con un solo golpe, al igual que vio que ella le daba ordenes a unos oficiales que estaban detrás de él para que no se acercaran, no le importo que su disque amigo estuviera todavía tirado en el suelo en shock por lo que ella le dijo e hizo, solo corrió al lado de la joven de cabellos castaño sin saber que decir.

Jasper la alcanzo con facilidad ya que ella no estaba corriendo despavorida iba caminando de lo más relajada del mundo, la invito un trago para disculparse por la indiscreción de su compañero, al principio ella no quería aceptar pero después de un rato viendo que Alice estaba ocupada acepto, ambos se entendieron, tanto que terminaron hablando de todo un poco, Jasper supo que trabaja en la base militar y ella que él es uno de los nuevo reclutas y estudiantes de medicina…

Tanto Jacob y Jasper terminaron pasando el resto de la velada en la mesa de las chicas, donde se unió Peter al poco tiempo, los cuatro terminaron más que borrachos y vigilados por Peter que tiene poco gusto a embriagarse…

Los demás oficiales veían a Isabella como si no la habían visto nunca, ella jamás había ido a fiestas ni se había emborrachado por diversión con nadie de la base y mucho menos con los nuevos reclutas, todos y cada uno de esos oficiales y soldados estaban más que sorprendidos por su aptitud, aunque siendo todavía una jovencita algunos no vieron nada malo en eso.

Mucho rato después ya entrada las horas de la madrugada Peter los tuvo que llevar a los cuatro a un hotel, ya que no podían entrar a los dormitorios con chicas y menos si ni siquiera han iniciado oficialmente la vida militar, ni podía llevar a las chicas a sus casas ya que no sabia donde vivían… En el hotel, solo habían dos cuartos disponibles así que él pensó que las chicas compartirían y los otros dos también, pero estaba realmente equivocado, él los dejo y les entrego las llaves y se marcho…

Jacob tomo a Alice, al igual que Jasper tomo a Isabella, se empezaron a besar y no pudieron parar, no es que ninguno de ellos estaba guardando la castidad ni nada por el estilo, las dos parejas terminaron teniendo relaciones, solo dejándose llevar por el instinto mismo…

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se despierta dando un grito ensordecedor, viendo lo que ha hecho con el nuevo recluta, no le importa el sexo, solo es que es uno de sus subordinados, Jasper no duda en despertase por el grito, él maldice en voz alta por el terrible dolor de cabeza generado por la resaca, Isabella no le dice nada solo toma su ropa y se marcha murmurando un "_voy a llegar tarde, el capitán general me va a matar por llegar tarde"_, él no entiende lo que ella dice más adelante así que sigue durmiendo, al despertarse empieza a lamentándose de no haberle pedido su numero de teléfono, pero con la esperanza de averiguar en la base por ella…

Isabella encuentra a Alice saliendo de otra habitación, que al verla le murmura_ "lo siento mayor general"_, Isabella solo asiente con la cabeza y se marchan como si nada de todos modos la culpa no es de ella sola si no de las dos, cada una se va en una dirección diferente, Isabella se dirige a la base después de alistarse correctamente, al llegar allí su padre – el capitán general – está más que furioso por su retraso para la reunión y por lo que varios de sus subordinados le dijeron que ella hizo la noche anterior; la reunión se trata de los nuevos reclutas y misiones fallidas de bajo rango; al finalizar la reunión el capitán general le asigna un castigo por su retaso eso es algo que ni ella ni los demás se esperaban que ocurriera; pero la verdad es que Charlie Swan está furioso por el comportamiento de su hija, no por el retraso que tuvo para la reunión, pues no hacia ni cinco minutos que él mismo había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Jasper, ni Jacob hablan de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero ambos saben que encontraron a la mujer perfecta para ellos. Todos sus compañeros los molestan, ya que supuestamente ellos durmieron en la misma habitación, y ellos no los contradicen, para que dejar en evidencia a las señoritas si no ha pasado nada del otro mundo y ellos son unos caballeros…

…:::oOo:::...

El lunes a las 0400 horas, sonó el magnífico despertador a los reclutas, todos los reclutas se apresuraron a despertarse, pero como bienvenida los reunieron a todos con sus ropas de dormir en el campo de entrenamiento; la mayor general como parte de su castigo tiene que estar allí mezclada con los reclutas, para la primera parte del entrenamiento de ese día y varios de los siguientes durante las dos semanas antes de que inicien las clases de las diferentes profesiones, los demás oficiales están al tanto de la situación del Mayor general Swan.

Isabella cumple puntual con el primer encuentro con los reclutas claro que en mejores condiciones que los demás reclutas, en su posición al darse cuenta de quienes están a su alrededor no lo puede creer, a su izquierda está nada más ni nada menos que el recluta Newton y a su derecha Jasper Whitlock, en un momento de silencio, Newton le habla a Isabella… Esta no le presta ni un tanto de atención, aunque jurando que muy pronto le pagara todos y cada uno de los desprecios que le hizo comenzando por haberla llamado _puta_.

El día lunes paso sin mayores complicaciones, todos los integrantes de la base incluidos los reclutas habían escuchado que el capitán general Swan había castigado a su hija, haciéndola participe de los entrenamientos como reclutas sin importar un poco que se trataba de un oficial de tan alto rango, pero todos los reclutas querían saber quién es la hija del C. G. Swan para ver si podían sacar provecho de una relación con ella pero nadie lo sabía, pues en las filas solo habían jóvenes y esperaban encontrase con alguien mayor que ellos.

Por otro lado la gran mayoría de los oficiales se sorprendieron por la resistencia de las pocas mujeres que lograron ingresar a la base ese año, pero para los reclutas la más sorprendente fue una castaña, delgada y delicada; nadie sabía nada de ella ni siquiera su nombre para muchos o su apellido ya que solo la veían en los entrenamientos de la mañana, pero ni en las horas de las comidas ni en los dormitorios la veían, aunque cuando ellos terminaron el entrenamiento de esta no iba ni por la mitad, si iniciaba más temprano pero no era ni la mitad de intensidad ni complejidad de lo que ella normalmente hacia aunque su padre no lo supiera…

Newton y dos más de sus compañeros pasaron molestando a Isabella con horribles piropos e insulto que denigran a una mujer cada vez que lo decían. Ella sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada más que cumplir con su castigo, solo esperaba que no pasara a mayores…

Al día siguiente, despertaron a los reclutas a la misma hora del día anterior, Isabella no había dormido nada en absoluto, ya que estaba organizando una operación encubierta y eso la tenia de muy mal humor, aparte que tenía que completar el castigo impuesto y no iba a dejar de cumplirlo por su rango si lo hacía perdía la credibilidad y el respeto entre sus subalternos.

Al salir todos del terreno de entrenamiento, Newton le dio una palmada en el trasero que complemento diciéndole:

- Hey recluta Isabella, no me das una probadita – dice mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y se hecha a reír por lo bajo al igual que varios de su compañeros de la noche del sábado, Isabella jamás en su vida había aceptado los insulto como los que le ha hecho este sujeto y no pensara hacerlo ahora, llama al subteniente más cercano él cual la reconoce de inmediato, pidiéndole hablar con el capitán general, el subteniente da aviso, poco tiempo después es llamada a la parte delantera del batallón…

Mientras tanto Newton y sus compañeros creen que está renunciando al entrenamiento del día de hoy, que ilusos son.

- Permiso para hablar capitán general Swan. – le dice Isabella al llegar al frente del batallón, claro que los reclutas de más cercanos son los únicos que escuchan la conversación y se sorprenden que un recluta tan escuálido como ella le esté pidiendo permiso al C. G. para hablar.

- Concedido Mayor General – contesto el C. G. Swan, haciendo que los reclutas más cercanos se sorprendan a tal punto que dejaran de respirar por unos segundos y sueltan unos jadeos.

- Capitán general Swan, pido que mi castigo sea aplazado o cambiado por otro, señor

- Con que motivo - pregunta este con una mirada severa.

- Con el motivo que varios de los reclutas han faltado al respeto a mi persona por ser mujer y no es la primera vez señor – termina diciendo Isabella. Al escuchar esto a Charlie Swan, se le disparan sus instintos paternales, pero sabe que primero es lo primero…

- Su castigo se cumplirá como se había previsto mayor general, sin excepciones le dije esa vez – le respondió este.

- Entendido C.G. Swan – le dijo esta algo resignada por ahora– permiso para volver a mi lugar señor.

- Permiso concedido. – Isabella regreso sin ningún problema al lado de Newton y los demás rogando en silencio que llegara rápidamente el viernes de la próxima semana para cogerlos todo el fin de semana de castigo.

La semana siguió pasando como si nada Isabella cada vez estaba más que concentrada en sus estrategias y como iban a desarrollar el plan, claro que ella tenía totalmente prohibido participar en trabajos de campos pero muy fácilmente podía contribuir a estos desde trabajos de "oficina".

Ese fin de semana, Isabella invito a Alice a salir al mismo club de la semana pasada pero haciéndola jurar que no tomarían nada de alcohol, claro que ella más que emocionada con la salida se emocionó solo por el poder arreglar a Isabella y tomarla como una muñeca de tamaño real, pues Alice tiene un pequeño complejo de diseñadora.

Esta vez Isabella influyo en su vestimenta, fueron unos jean estilo vaqueros bien pegado a su cuerpo de color azul oscuro, la blusa una camisa sin mangas lo suficientemente justa pero no demasiado, y unas botas vaqueras de tacón de 7cm. Alice como cada vez que salía de la base llevaba un hermoso vestido azul celeste y sandalias de más de 10 cm para poder verse lo suficientemente alta.

Nuevamente todos los militares quedaron más que sorprendidos por la llegada de la M.G. Swan nuevamente al mismo club y dos fines de semana seguido algo que no había ocurrido meses atrás, la verdad es que Isabella esta tan estresada con la organización de las misiones y el entrenamiento con los reclutas, que si no se relaja, va a explotar y actualmente no tiene otra forma de relajarse.

Por otra parte varios de los reclutas habían encontrado la manera de escapar así que decidieron por ir al mismo club donde estaban las chicas sin saberlo y más que nada que ese club es prácticamente de los militares; los Whitlock's, Black, Stanley, Newton y Crowley también estaban en ese grupo. Todos estaban más que felices de tener un pequeño descanso de todo el trabajo físico de la semana y necesitaban una copa de licor para poder soportar lo que venía, aunque saben perfectamente que si los descubren arán que lo lamenten de verdad.

Ellos al llegar al club intentaron pasar desapercibidos pero la mayoría allí eran los oficiales y suboficiales. Varios de ellos los reconocieron y sabían que tenían que llevarlos a la base o ellos mismos serian los castigados, pero hubo algo que se los impidió Isabella dio la orden silenciosa de dejarlos… por ahora, son de su batallón y ella se responsabiliza de ellos.

La noche estaba pasando de lo mejor, cuando todos los reclutas lograron subir al área de VIP del club, algo que les pareció toda una proeza, pues el lugar está a reventar y lleno de militares, y que decir de la sorpresa que les esperaba allí arriba, con toda la gracia del mundo allí estaban las dos diosas más hermosas que habían visto nunca, Jasper y Jacob reconocieron enseguida a las dos chicas y como no si son sus diosas personales…

- OH! Chicos miren que tenemos aquí – grito Mike para que sus compañeros lo pudieran escuchar.

- Es mejor que se marchen – les dijo Alice, mirando directamente a Mike y a sus otros acompañantes ignorando a Jacob y a los Whitlock.

- Vamos enanita que nos vas a hacer – le dijo Tyler.

- Mike y Tyler dejen esas pendejadas – le dijo Jacob, intentando que se quedaran tranquilos un rato más.

- ¿Por qué? Si esta recluta me debe un revolcón – dijo Mike señalando a Isabella.

- Mike es mejor que dejes las cosas así, ella no te ha hecho nada, además tú fuiste él que siempre la insultas se te olvida. – le dijo esta vez Jasper un poco más que enojado.

- Miren Whitlock no se metan en esto que es entre la re… – iba diciendo Mike cuando unas risas llenaron todo el lugar. Algo que desconcertó a todos los presentes menos a Alice, muchos de los militares presentes se dieron cuenta de esto pues en ese preciso momento paro la música.

- Ten cuidado recluta Newton uno nunca sabe lo que les espera en un futuro… cercano. – comento con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron, pues casi todos ellos han pasado por los entrenamientos y castigos de ella.

En eso entra una mujer despampanante vestida en uniforme de sargento dejando a la mayoría de los reclutas con la boca abierta y llevándose toda la atención.

- Permiso para hablar – dijo está mirando directamente a Isabella

- Permiso concedido S. Lilliam – le contesto esta, dejando más que sorprendidos a los reclutas allí presentes.

- El Capitán General Swan requiere su presencia y la de la sub teniente Cullen inmediatamente en la base.

- De inmediato vamos – le respondió esta, alegrándose que la Sargento no allá dicho su cargo – Sargento, llame a la base para que manden a los S. McCarty, S. McLaren y al S. Brandon con dos camiones para recoger a estos reclutas que se escaparon. – dijo está señalando al grupo de más de quince personas frente a ella – y S. castigo número 0152 para todos sin excepciones, toda la noche. – termino diciendo con una pequeña risa.

- Si señor – le respondió la Sargento.

- Adiós, reclutas – dijo Isabella, dando media vuelta y saliendo por una puerta a la que ellos no habían visto antes.

La S. Lilliam llamo a la base donde rápidamente le mandaron los dos carros con los sargentos mencionados por la M.G., los reclutas se quedaron con la boca abierta nuevamente ante la interacción que se dio entre estas tres mujeres.

Isabella y Alice se marcharon inmediatamente para ver que se le ofrecía al C.G. a estas horas un sábado en noche.

A los reclutas los subieron en los carros, los Sargentos sabían lo que venía ahora, el castigo, la sargento Lilliam les explico cuál sería el castigo y fue algo que los desconcertó demasiado ya que ese castigo se les imponía a aquellos que faltaran el respeto a un oficial de alto rango más de una vez después de varias advertencias.

Al llegar a la base a los reclutas los llevaron de inmediato al campo de entrenamiento les exigieron que se quitaran completamente la ropa, Mike se había quedado con su ropa interior pero se la hicieron quitar, después de eso la sargento Lilliam trajo una de las mangueras contra incendios y los baño a todos uno por uno con el agua helada. Todos ellos estaban titiritando de frio, después comenzaron a hacer alguno que otro ejercicio de calentamiento, nadie decía nada hasta que el sargento McCarty hablo…

- Preséntense reclutas – dijo este alto y claro…


	3. Chapter 3

- Preséntense reclutas – dijo este alto y claro…

- Charlie Rivero

- Emanuel Truco

- Jacob Black

- Peter Whitlock

- Michael Newton

- Ben Stanley

- Tyler Crowley

- Jasper Whitlock

- André Masen

- Arnold Smith

- Joel Johnson

- Adam White y así siguieron hasta se presentaron los veinte y cinco reclutas que se habían escapado.

- Bien reclutas, ahora digan que hicieron para ofender a la Mayor General Swan – pregunto el sargento Brandon.

- Señor, no la conocemos, señor – respondió Joel.

- Pues al parecer si, y todos ustedes le han caído como patada en los huevo, y ¿Por qué la fuga de hoy? – dijo la sargento.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, el castigo siguió toda la noche, bañándolos con agua helada, haciendo algunos ejercicios y subiendo a una pista de obstáculos, a las 0400 horas les permitieron tomar sus ropas solo para irse a cambiar y asistir al entrenamiento de ese día…

Isabella y Alice llegaron rápidamente a la base como lo había ordenado el C.G. Swan, quien les explico que al parecer había atacado una de sus bases en Irak y necesitan poner en marcha uno de los planes de contingencia y la encargada de este aspecto siempre había sido Isabella y Alice le sirve de apoyo.

Cerca de las 0300 tomaron un descanso de todas las llamadas y ordenes que estaban dando necesitaban colocarse el uniforme y comer algo. Pero también decidieron ver como la estaban pasando los reclutas con su castigo, al llegar allá se quedaron lejos de los reflectores que los estaban apuntando y vieron a todos ellos allí desnudos de pie bañados con agua fría y titiritando.

- M.G. no se nos pasó un poco la mano con este castigo – dijo Alice pensando en Jacob.

- No lo creo Alice, además ellos deben aprender a respetar y se escaparon de la base la primera semana, ¿Qué se esperara para más adelante? – le respondió Isabella viendo fijamente a Jasper…

Ambas siguieron su curso sin decir nada más, aunque Isabella tenía muy presente todo lo que había pasado con Jasper hace una semana y como lo había disfrutado aunque no pueda recordar muchas cosas de las que hicieron…

Su descanso demoro una hora, a las 0400 horas regresaron nuevamente al edificio principal de la base sin pasarse por el campo de entrenamiento. Siguieron con su trabajo y a eso de las 1000 horas todo estaba resuelto, daños, heridos, traslados, todo absolutamente todo estaba resuelto…

En el campo de entrenamiento todos estaban tan sorprendidos por los castigos que habían tenido varios de los reclutas y los exhibieron delante de todos ellos con todo tipo de insultos; pero algo que no creían Mike, Ben, Tyler y los demás es que la "recluta" Isabella no allá sido castigada y aparte no se presentara ese día a los entrenamientos…

Los días siguieron pasando todos cumplían con sus deberes y entrenamientos, solo faltaban cuatro días para que iniciaran las clases de las diferentes profesiones que imparten en la base. Cuando todo cambio…

El C.G Swan estaba guiando los entrenamientos de los reclutas puesto que como son el escuadrón de Isabella y esta no puede él se hacía cargo la mayoría de las veces… estaba recorriendo entre filas para ver el trabajo que estos estaban realizando. En eso vio a uno de los reclutas golpear el trasero de su hija y le escucho "_Vamos recluta Isabella cuando me vas a dar una probadita de ese coño tuyo_" tenía que ser Newton, él que lo hacía…

- Mayor General al frente ya – le grito este muy cerca de donde estaba viendo todo, todos los reclutas se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo podía ser que un Mayor General estuviera entre las filas? y ellos no se dieran cuenta, aunque lo esperaban, pero todos son tan jóvenes que es difícil de creer.

Isabella inmediatamente abandono su puesto y siguió a C.G. a la parte delantera del escuadrón. Todos y cada uno de los reclutas se quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver a Isabella delante de ellos con el C.G.

- Señor, si señor – dijo esta al estar al frente.

- M.G.… ¿Por qué no había informado de lo que ocurre con los reclutas? – le cuestiono este, haciendo visible una vena palpitante en su cien.

- Señor, hace una semana que le informe señor – le contesto esta, sabiendo lo que planeaba su padre.

- M.G. dígales a los reclutas que edad tiene, cuanto tiempo tiene en la base su cargo y por qué esta con ellos durante los entrenamientos.

- Señor, si señor – esta dio media vuelta quedo frente a todos los reclutas, pero antes de hablar, su padre la interrumpió.

- Primero llame a los reclutas que le faltaron el respeto al frente. – esta no contesto solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Newton, Crowley, Stanley, Whitlock´s y Black al frente ya – ella sabía que los Whitlock´s y Black no tenían nada que ver pero quería ver a todo el grupo en frente especialmente a Jasper. Todos llegaron rápidamente y se colocaron como cabezas de las filas.

- Prosiga M.G.

- Tengo veinte años, llevo seis en las fuerzas armadas, tres como el Mayor General más joven. Y fui castigada a dos semanas de entrenamiento con los reclutas por llegar más de dos horas tardes a una reunión de seguridad nacional, señor – contesto esta sin ningún titubeo. Jasper fue el que peor lo tomo pues una mujer como ella fácilmente no estaba a su alcance pero fue el que mejor oculto su sorpresa…

- Su castigo queda removido, que no vuelva a ocurrir y hágale ver a estos reclutas lo que es el respeto a sus superiores mayor general – dicho esto el capitán general se marchó… Ella se da media vuelta para quedar frente a su batallón nuevamente, los reclutar cercanos no son capaces de creer que una mujer tan joven ya sea M.G. y en tales circunstancias...

- Subtenientes al frente – Newton y compañía se sorprenden al escuchar una voz femenina y dulce de Isabella dando órdenes, todos los subtenientes corren a la parte delantera donde esta ella…

- Plan de entrenamiento 1515, ya – dio la orden, aunque varios de ellos quedaron desconcertados, ya que ese es un plan de entrenamiento para reclutas de mayor nivel o suboficiales.

- Si mayor general – contestaron los subtenientes

Al escuchar Newton el plan de entrenamiento se pone tan pálido que lo pueden confundir con una pared de yeso, ya que gracias a un primo sabe la gran mayoría de planes de entrenamiento y que el M. G. más joven es uno de los más temido a la hora del entrenamiento. Todo el batallón comenzó a marchar inmediatamente de atrás para delante, al llegar el momento de que ellos pasen cerca de Isabella, ella los señala uno por uno para que se salgan de la formación, los subtenientes que se van quedando atrás los sacan sin mayor reparo. Al estar los seis miran al frente y se sorprenden al ver a Isabella con la mirada más dura que han visto en toda su vida.

- Presentasen ya reclutas – dio la orden para que todos y cada uno de los subtenientes los reconociera, aunque ellos en un poco de shock lo hicieron.

- Peter Whitlock, señor

- Jasper Whitlock, señor – a Jasper ya le quedo claro que no puede decir ni pio de lo ocurrido el sábado pasado, al igual que se murieron todas y cada una de las esperanzas que tenia de enamorarla...

- Michael Newton, señor - dijo este con cierta burla en la voz y guiñándole un ojo sin impórtale lo que hace menos de cinco minuto habían dicho.

- Ben Stanley, señor - también le giño el ojo.

- Jacob Black, señor – él no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, si sabía que trabajaba en la base como su Alice, pero no que fuera un oficial y de alto rango, y se preguntaba si su Alice también es una oficial de alto rango…

- Tyler Crowley, señor.

- Reclutas, su entrenamiento de hoy será diferente a la de sus demás compañeros gracias a su compañero Newton – dijo Isabella con veneno en su voz – hoy ustedes seis aprenderán a respetar a las mujeres y a su ofi… – no había terminado de decir cuando

- Y ¿Dónde está el oficial al mando? Que no lo veo - dijo Newton y Crowley a la vez, lo cual hizo a Isabella más que enojada.

- Sargento McCarty – todos ellos se quedaron viendo al hombre musculoso que se acercó. Él era uno de la vez pasada cuando se escaparon. Claro que ellos no escucharon lo que ella le dijo al sargento, este los puso a hacer de pecho hasta que ella regresara…

- Reclutas en que se metieron otra vez – grito McCarty mientras caminaba entre ellos, ninguno dijo nada. – Esa es la hija uno de los C. G. más temido, su tesoro y el de toda la base… - iba a seguir hablando cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

- Permiso para hablar sargento - dijo uno de ellos. El sargento los miro donde estaban arrodillados en el suelo.

- De pie los seis, preséntate y habla recluta

- Peter Whitlock señor – el sargento asintió – ¿Quién es ella, aparte de ser la hija del C. G. señor? – McCarty se sobo la sienes mientras pesaba en que decirle o mejor dicho como decirle que ella es el terror de la base en todos los aspectos.

- Ella es la M. G. más joven de todo el mundo ganado a merito en misiones peligrosas e imposibles para muchos, ella es el terror de la base entera. – todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos, aunque Newton todavía no lo creía ya que su primo le había hablado del M. G. más joven y nunca le menciono que fuera mujer, no dijeron más nada y siguieron con el entrenamiento…

A las 0600 horas regreso Isabella con su uniforme de oficial, los reclutas todavía estaban haciendo de pecho, al ver que se acerca un par de zapatos negros bien embolados y pantalón caqui, el sargento reacciona.

- De pie reclutas para recibir al Mayor General – estaban confundidos, creyendo que encontrarían a un hombre ya que no se terminaban de creer lo que el sargento había informado con anterioridad… Aparte varios de ellos creían que todo ya se había acabado pero no apenas comienza.

Al ponerse de pie los seis se sorprendieron a más no poder al encontrar a la mujer sencilla y provocadora que estaba en el club varias noches a tras convertida en alguien con una máscara de poder y dureza en su hermoso rostro. Los Whitlock y Black reconocieron todas y cada una de las medallas que colgaban de su uniforme, varias de ellas como reconocimiento ante misiones suicidad y rescate…

- Haber recluta salude – exigió el sargento, solo tres de ellos saldaron correctamente a su superior.

- Sargento McCarty, busque a la sargento Lilliam Hale – este salió disparado inmediatamente, aparte de estar deseoso de trabajar con ella, él siempre la quiere tener cerca.

- Mira princesita no te la quieras tirar de la que manda aquí, sé que tu padre es un Capitán general, y quieres que pasemos un susto con ayuda de los amigos de tu papi – este lo iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella, mientras de Tyler y Ben se ríen… Newton se acerca peligrosamente a ella, antes de darse cuenta esta en el suelo aprisionado sin poder levantarse o moverse siquiera, sus compañeros de burlas se callaron de inmediato.

- Michael Newton, sí mi padre es un C. G., pero yo no uso a sus subordinados a mi favor, uso los míos y como te dije el sábado que nos conocimos bienvenido a mi batallón recluta…

- Señor, para que soy buena – pregunto el sargento Rosalie Lilliam Hale, seguida de cerca del S. McCarty. Ellos la reconocieron también del sábado de castigo. Isabella soltó a Newton para dirigirse a la Sargento.

- Sargentos, llévense a los Whitlock y a Black, plan de entrenamiento 1558, hasta nueva orden. – Los tres se marcharon sin decir nada. – Reclutas me imagino lo que les habrá dicho el S. McCarty, pues todo lo que le dijo es cierto, él siempre me hace la presentación con el grupo especial y espero que estén descansado y hallan dormido bien en estos últimos días, porque de ahora en adelante no lo aran – la cara que los chicos tenían era de lo más de graciosa.

- Mira Isabelita, sigue con tus jueguitos que nosotros no caemos en ellos, ya ríndete – cada vez que Isabella escuchaba como decía las cosas Newton le daba más y más rabia.

- Bueno Newton, no creas lo que dices, y mejor mira lo que está a tú alrededor – fue lo único que dijo Isabella ese día aparte de ponerlo hacer su régimen de ejercicios personalizado, que la mantienen en forma para todo tipo de misión… pasaron el resto del día en las diferentes pistas de entrenamiento más pesadas, al igual que ordeno que solo le dieran de comer pan y agua ni nada más…

Los tres obedecieron ya que no tenían otra opción, Isabella hizo su rutina seguida de ellos, y para terminar de completar les asigno un guardia nocturno que solo le permitiría dormir dos horas como máximo…

Esa misma noche ella investigo más a fondo todo sobre sus seis reclutas, y encontró algo que le llamo la atención, alguien que le ayudaría a hacer que esos ineptos aprendieran a respetar sin importar que, todo esto especialmente para Newton…

Esa misma noche hiso todas las llamadas necesarias para tener a su carta bajo la manga a las 0600 horas al día siguiente a su entera disposición…

A la mañana siguiente a las 0400 horas todos los reclutas estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, los Whitlock y Black no habían sido castigados como Newton, Stanley y Crowley. Estos últimos solo habían dormido dos horas como estaba estipulado, comenzaron con el calentamiento previo como los dos días anteriores, siguieron así hasta las 0550 horas, cuando se acercó uno de los carros militares, al llegar no se detuvieron los entrenamientos como se acostumbra, el carro se detiene cerca del M. G., de este baja el oficial Edward Cullen junto a su hija Alice, ambos saben perfectamente que a Isabella no le gusta que la interrumpan en su entrenamiento, pero fue por petición de ella que están allí, atrás de ellos viene un oficial de otra base que se estará bajo mando de Isabella a partir de ese día.

Newton, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros, estaban más que hartos que una chiquilla como ella los estuviera mandando, ellos al igual que Jasper, Peter y Jacob estaban en primera fila por petición de Isabella para poder vigilarlos de cerca, todos seis al ver al oficial Cullen dirigirse con respeto a Isabella, estaban más que convencidos que ella era lo que decía, pero uno de ellos, no creería hasta que no se lo demostrara. Newton.

Newton vio a la otra persona que está con ellos, como se presentó y todo, se dio cuenta que todo era con sumo respeto y atención, al cabo rato, el oficial Cullen se marchó junto con su hija dejando al otro hombre con Isabella, ambos se dirigieron al frente del batallón.

- Subtenientes al frente – ordeno Isabella, todos ellos corrieron para presentarse a su llamado, al estar todos reunidos, ella volvió a hablar.

- Subtenientes y reclutas, les presento a Seth Newton, Suboficial, que estará con nosotros para los entrenamientos de hoy en adelante – a Michael se le quería salir el corazón de lo acelerado que lo tenía, ese que estaba allí al frente era nada más ni nada menos que su primo – algo que decir Suboficial Newton. – este confirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Reclutas, les garantizo que será un placer estar con ustedes hoy en día y más trabajando con el M. G., ella es lo mejor de lo mejor y entrena para que seamos los mejor de los mejor, ella estuvo a cargo de mi entrenamiento hace varios años y soy uno de los pocos que aguantamos la presión, así que esfuércense si esto es lo que realmente quieren. – no dijo nada más y volvió a su posición original.

Iniciaron el entrenamiento como el día anterior con la estrategia 1515, y hoy los Whitlock y Black se marcharon con el resto del grupo de reclutas mientras que Michael, Tyler y Ben, se quedaron con Isabella y Seth.

- M. G., que hizo el inepto de mi primo – pregunto Seth señalando a Michael, este alzo la vista.

- Nada importante, solo me faltó al respeto por ser mujer y como oficial al mando – Seth se congelo dónde estaba, ya que para ella no hay nada más importante que el respeto entre compañeros y más si es un oficial al mando – y Seth, los tres son todos tuyos hoy debo planear nuevas misiones, plan de entrenamiento 4519, y estás castigados dos horas de sueño diarias a pan y agua nada más.

- Señor, si señor – respondió este, Isabella se alejó para ir al edificio principal.

- Mike, Tyler y Ben que rayos hicieron – pregunto este, Michael le conto todo lo que paso el sábado en el club y como él la trato, Seth les termino de explicar todo sobre ella y por qué era la más temida en la base, ya que con menos de 19 años había matado sin remordimiento a más de 50 hombres en una misión suicida y salió ilesa tanto física como psicológicamente, aparte que había rumores que había matado mucho antes, en otras misiones que son desconocidas para los demás.

_Holas de nuevo, bueno no tenía pensado actualizar pronto pero dado que entro a clases el lunes — para mí desdicha últimas vacaciones largas :'( —, mejor es dejarlos con una actualización. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, seguir y favoritos._

_Hay tres historias nuevas, son OS, __**no**__ son de __**Twilight**__ son de __**Skip Beat!**__ un manga muy bueno. ¡bueno! que también tiene la primera parte en anime, aquí les dejo la introducción a los tres OS, si quieren den una leidita por allí, sé que les puede llegar a gustar:_

_**Oculto:**__ Fijarse en lo exterior es ¿bueno? hay cosas que ocultamos que esperamos que no sepan... ella huye por una discusión, raptada, pero es su mundo, sabe cómo actuar, solo necesita esperar a que él venga por ella. Él no perdonara a nadie que toque lo que es suyo, y mucho menos si se trata de ella. (Kyoko – Ren)_

_**Dulce tentación:**_ _Tú forma de caminar, de hablar me tienta, tentación, tentación, ¿huir? no está permitido, ¿de qué manera puedo escapar? ninguna, la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella, caer, solamente queda caer en ella, mi dulce tentación... (Kyoko – Ren)_

_**¿Amor?**_: _toda su vida se lo han dicho, lo cree, pero cuando él llega, su vida cambia, pero al final termina en el mismo lugar donde inicio. (Kyoko – Ren)_

_**Otra de mis locuras…**_

Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
